


A Tale of Two Discoveries

by aumontalc



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumontalc/pseuds/aumontalc
Summary: Two different ways that Jackson could find out about April's pregnancy. Set in Season 12.





	1. She Tells

"Jackson, can I talk to you for a second?" April asked as he finally passed the hallway April had been stalking for the past half hour.

Jackson rolled his eyes. It was clear that that was the last thing he wanted to do. Over the past two months, he hadn't talked to her, hadn't tried to renew the friendship that they used to have. They were just done, no more. Like they'd never been together at all. "April, I'm pretty busy. I've got a consult soon. Can we do this another day?"

"No," April said, shaking her head. "This is important. It won't take long I promise."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jackson said, "Shoot."

"Here?" April asked, looking at the fair amount of foot traffic the hallway was getting. "Don't you want to go somewhere more private to talk?"

"April, I've got ten minutes until my next appointment. Either tell me here or tell me another day."

"Fine," April conceded. Closing her eyes, she mentally tried to prepare herself for telling him the news. After a week of trying to come up with the right words to tell him, she still had nothing.

"Well…."

"The thing is…You're totally not gonna believe this…but, I'm, uh, the thing is…I'm pregnant."

Jackson's look of quiet irritation quickly morphed into a face of complete and utter surprise. Now, he was the one to stutter. "Wait. Wh…what?"

"I am pregnant," April replied.

Grabbing her hand, Jackson quickly walked her to the nearest on call room. Once the door was closed, he let go of her hand and began to pace. "You're pregnant?" At April's nod, he went on to ask, "How far along?"

"Sixteen weeks."

"Sixteen weeks! How long have you known?"

"About 8 weeks."

"You've known for 2 months that you were pregnant and you're just now getting around to telling me?" He stopped in mid-pace and turned to bore his eyes directly into hers. "Did you know before or after our divorce? When did you find out?"

April swallowed nervously. "The morning of our divorce," she replied, barely above a whisper.

Jackson looked at her in complete shock. Then, anger slowly started to cloud his face. "You knew before we got a divorce? Why wouldn't you tell me? Is this some sick way of getting back at me? He wants a divorce so I'm going to keep his baby from him."

April shook her head frantically and closed the distance between them. "No, Jackson. It's nothing like that. I want you to be a part of this child's life. I do. I would never deny you that. I just didn't want you to think I was trying to trap you because of the baby. In counseling, you talked about how I never listen. Well, I listened. I gave you the divorce like you wanted. The reason I didn't tell you about my pregnancy was that I didn't want to make it any more complicated than it already was."

"I still had a right to know. You had absolutely no right to keep this from me. You should have told me the moment you found out. This is just like you. Always thinking only about yourself."

"Excuse me?" April replied, taken aback. She had expected there to be some anger, but the nastiness was unnecessary. "I was not thinking about myself when I granted you the divorce. I was thinking about you. Also, while you have parental rights, this is my pregnancy. This is my body and my choice. I have to go through this all alone because of what you wanted so excuse me if I decided to wait before I informed you about what was happening in my body."

Flushed and out of breath from her burst of anger, April sat down on the nearest cot.

"Are you OK?" Jackson asked, coming closer and putting his hand on her shoulder, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just don't touch me," she said, shrugging off his hand.

Taking a seat about a foot away from her, Jackson looked in her direction. "Are you happy about the baby?"

April nodded. "Yeah, I'm happy. I'm having a baby."

"We're having a baby," Jackson corrected. "I'm sorry that you've had to do this alone so far, but that can change. I can move back in. We could do this together."

April shook her head. "No. That's not going to work and you know it. You don't want me and moving back in would just complicate things. No. This is something I have to do by myself. You can come to some of the ultrasounds and you can be the first person to see him once he's born, but this is all on me for the next 5 months."

Jackson clenched his jaw, clearly upset with how the whole conversation was going. "So I get no part in the pregnancy other than a few measly ultrasound appointments? You're just informing me that I'm going to be a father? That's it?"

April nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much it. You are not my husband anymore. You don't get a say. You don't get a vote. It's my life."

Standing up, Jackson rubbed his thighs. "Well, if that's all, then I better get to my patient."

"Yep," April replied. "I'll let you know when I have my next ultrasound."

"Great."


	2. He Finds Out

"I'm fine," April insisted.

"Well, I'd feel better if I could do a quick check up and then send you over to Callie to check on your arm," Arizona replied.

April sighed, but nodded her head in agreement. There was no harm in double checking to make sure the baby was safe and sound.

"What happened?" Nathan asked as he approached them in the hall, his voice laced with concern as he noted the gash on her left arm and her muddy appearance.

"It's not a big deal," April said, waving away his concern. "I was running to meet the ambulance and I slipped and fell in the mud."

"Well, come with me and I'll patch you up," Nathan offered, reaching to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

April shook her head. "No worries, Riggs. Arizona's got me covered."

"I don't mind. Really," Nathan insisted.

Smiling, Arizona replied, "I've got it. I'll make sure she's as good as new."

"This might be more my area of expertise than yours," Nathan argued.

Arizona sighed. "As a matter of fact, it is my area of expertise. I need to check to make sure everything's all right."

Comprehension dawned on Nathan's face as he glanced at April. "Oh, you're…"

"Yes, I'm…"

"I'll go help in the pit then."

"Thank you, Riggs. You're a lifesaver," April called.

"No problem, Keps."

"Hey, Avery. What are you doing down in the pit? Did they not tell you about April?"

Jackson looked at Riggs oddly. He rarely had occasion to speak with him and when he did he didn't enjoy it. "What about April?"

"She had a pretty nasty fall. She and Arizona are doing a check up. You know just to make sure the baby's OK. They're probably waiting for you to join them. I'll cover any of your patients if you need me to."

Straightening up from his slouch against the counter, Jackson nodded at the other man and headed in search of April. His mind a mixed-up jumble of confusion. He wasn't quite sure what Riggs was saying, but he thought it meant that April was pregnant. Which couldn't be possible. If she were pregnant, she would have told him. Unless the baby wasn't his…

Jackson quickly shook that thought out of his mind. No, this had to be some sort of misunderstanding. The quickest way to clear it up was to find April.

"Um, hey!" Arizona protested as the door opened. "Someone's in here!"

"I know," Jackson replied, walking into the room. He caught sight of April, her midriff bare and her eyes staring intently at the ultrasound monitor. The whomp, whomp, whomp of the baby's heartbeat resonated throughout the room.

Closing his eyes, Jackson tried to decide if this was all a dream. A really bad, crazy dream that he could wake up from any minute but when he opened his eyes Arizona and April were staring at him in shock and a fetus the size of a peanut was glaring at him from the monitor.

"What is this?" he asked, trying to keep his fury in check.

"Jackson, why don't you go outside and cool down for a sec while I finish up with April. You two can talk in a minute."

"Is the baby OK?" he asked, his hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah, he's doing just fine. Now, if you'll give April and I some privacy."

As the door closed, April looked at Arizona and mouthed, "How does he know?"

Fifteen minutes later, April slinked out the door, hoping that Jackson would not be waiting around. To her dismay, she bumped right into him as she tried to take a left.

"Jackson!"

"Come with me," Jackson said as he led her towards the lounge. "You've got a lot of explaining to do. Like why the hell Riggs knew I was going to be a father before I did."


End file.
